


A Taste

by AnxiousCheesecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breach - Freeform, FIRST TIME PRON, For Witty, M/M, Smut, V SHORT CUZ I CANT WRITE PRON, Voltron, almost pron, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake
Summary: Keith has waited way too long.





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/gifts).



> Happy Birf Day Witty! I can't really write Pron so I wrote kinda Pron. Almost Pron. Hope you like it!

Keith and Lance had been dating for a few months now and Keith just couldn’t hold back. Seeing Lance in the skin tight armor and watching him sweat after training or a mission was just too much. That’s it… Keith was going to get a taste of Lance if it’s the last thing he does.

* * *

Lance and Keith were heading to their shared bedroom after a diplomatic visit to a planet. Keith’s eyes followed Lance’s legs as he walked in front of him. He then almost bumped into Lance when the taller male stopped at the door. The Blue Paladin opened the door of their room and walked in. As the door closed behind them Lance started to talk about an alien child he played with during the mission. Keith didn’t pay much attention as he watched Lance strip off his clothing. His eyes followed Lance’s lips and trailed down his body.

“-eith?” Lance’s voice broke Keith’s dazed expression.

“Are you tired?” Lance asked with a worried expression on his face.

“N-” Keith cleared his throat. He’s been around Lance for so long but his voice still manages to squeak.    

“No… I’m fine. But....” Keith smiled and walked closer to Lance. His voice took on a different tone. Hopefully, Lance would catch onto what he was thinking. Keith reached out and grabbed Lance’s waist, pulling the taller male closer to him.

“Kei-” Lance froze with an open mouth when he realised what his boyfriend was trying to do. Lance then smirked down at Lance. He leant forward, his mouth close to Keith’s ear.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment” Lance felt Keith shiver as he whispered in his ear. A quiet growl then ripped through the air and Lance felt himself get pushed onto the bed. The brunette watched as his boyfriend stripped off his shirt and climbed onto his lap.

“I’ve watched you everyday wondering when I would get a _taste_ of you” Keith rolled his hips when saying taste making Lance throw his head back and groan. Keith leaned down and kissed Lance. Any other time the kiss would be small pecks but now they were desperate. The kiss was more teeth than tongue but Keith didn’t care. He just wanted to taste him. Keith continued his kisses leaving Lance’s lips and moving on to his neck. Keith was pleased to hear that it was his doing that made Lance’s make all these noises. After a few minutes, Keith leaned back to look at his work. Lance lay below him with half-lidded eyes, swollen lips and marks all over his neck.

Lance’s breathing was heavy and smiled up at Keith.

“Wreck me”

**Author's Note:**

> Also My tumblr is reincarnatedcheese.


End file.
